Once Upon A December
by midnightrose8888
Summary: jack is missing and Pitch is back, Has jack joined pitch? and what do jacks memories have to do with this? My first chapter story, um, buuny/jack, no flames please. please read. better than sounds promise. review if you want me to include impreg or not, i've tossing the idea around.
1. Chapter 1

**Bunny/jack don't like? Then get off the page, no flaming aloud unless ur Roy mustang **

**Wats up, and if u say the sky or the ceiling, I will blow up ur house, jk jk ! **

**So I watched rise of the guardians on Easter and this idea popped in my head so, here it is!**

**I have fallen in love wid dis pairing!**

**Like am I the only one that noticed that at the tooth palace bunny only went after pitch after he insulted jack? Hehe I know why!**

**I own nothing, no matter how much I wish I did.**

Once Upon a December

What goes together better than cold and dark?

(Jamie P.O.V)

Okay something is wrong, terribly wrong, it's the middle of winter and I don't even feel a chill I the air, let alone snow, were is jack. He always visits, every year for the past four years since I was first able to see him, so where is he?

I haven't seen him since the first day of winter, he was at his lake, talking to me and then he told me to go home because something was off. That someone was in the woods.

~flashback~

_"Hi jack! "_

_Jack smiles and waves, before flying over to me. He hugs me slightly._

_"Hi Jamie, how have you been?" he asks _

_"Good and you?"_

_"Fine, just fi-"he begins, but stops and whips his head in the direction of the forest," Jamie, leave"_

_"What? Why?" I ask_

_"Something is off, there is someone in the woods, someone that means trouble, I can feel the evil power, now leave Jamie, run!" He says flying closer to the woods_

_"But jack-"_

_"Now Jamie, if I need help I'll call the other guardians now go!" he yells before flying into the woods_

_I give up and do as jack says, running toward my house_

~end of flashback~

That's why I'm so worried, I haven't seen him since he disappeared into the woods and it's not to be warm during winter. I really am starting to become conserned.

(jack P.O.V)

_I fly further into the woods, looking for the source of the sudden power. I walk down a path I find when I suddenly hear an enchanting melody being sung by a familiar voice. I've heard the song before, in my memories, it was the lullaby my mother would sing to me. I walk toward the voice without meaning to, and then I feel a fine dust being poured on me._

_"Dancing bears_

_ Painted wing_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings _

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm _

_Horses prance though a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully _

_Across my memory_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away_

_Long ago_

_Glowing as dim as an ember_

_Thing my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December "_

_I turn to the voice and as I start to feel woozy and see pitch finishing the lullaby and reaching out to catch me as I fall to the ground. After this everything goes black._

(bunny P.O.V)

What the bloody hell does north want now?! I'm in the middle of searching in every possible place for my frostbite, not that anyone, especially jack himself, knows that I claim him. God damnit the sexy little spirit is mine. Okay only one person knows but only because he guessed and I don't like to lie.

I run (hop) to north's place to see everyone but my frostbite standing there talking in a rush.

"What's going on in here?' I ask

"Jack is missing" north says

"Really? You mean completely? I thought he was just avoiding me." I say

" Da, Jamie sent a note, put it under Sophie's pillow when she lost a tooth, it's in the middle of winter and warm like spring, He says that, He saw jack only once and it was at the beginning of winter" North replies

"Can I see the note?" I ask putting out a paw

North holds out the note, before stepping away. He is the only one that knows about my affections toward frostbite bloody bastard got me drunk and then guessed about who I had fallen for and even drunk, I prefer not to fib.

Dear Guardians,

Have you seen Jack? He disappeared on the first of October, I'm worried. It's warm like spring here and its December. I'm mostly worried because when I saw jack last he said that he could feel some sort of evil in the forest, and then told me to leave, I haven't seen him since. Has something happened to him? He said he would ask you guys for help if needed so, what happened?

Love,

Jamie

P.S. bunny, Sophie says hi.

Jack. Went. Alone. Why would he do that? He should of called one of us first. Who was in the woods? Was it pitch? It had to of been pitch, no one else had a problem with frostbite.

"It was pitch" I say

"That is what we were just discussing"tooth says "we are planning to look all over the world for some kind of snow or frost that should lead us to him"

Alarms suddenly go off and we turn our gazes toward the globe, a yeti makes some weird noises talking to north and then points at the globe.

"Death Valley, they are in Death Valley, and it's a blizzard" North says

We all nod before we start getting ready to leave. We argue over how to get there for a few minutes and settle on the sleigh, well more like the bloody wankers out voted me.

Once we get there, we are greeted by none other than pitch himself.

"Well, well if it isn't the guardians, how may I help you? Or do you just have a death wish?" Pitch

"Oi! You bloody bastard, what have you done with frostbite?"I ask

Pitch smirks and chuckles before answering, "You mean jack right? Oh, he's around here, would you like to see him?"

I nod and his smirk widens," sweat heart! Come here won't you?"

My eye twitches, has jack joined pitch? What the bloody hell is going on here?!

The storm several miles away stops and landing right next to pitch is frostbite. I gasp; His beautiful ice blue eyes are now white and emotionless. It's like he can't even see us.

"J-jack? " Tooth asks

"Yes?" He asks, I flinch at the no emotion in his voice, replacing it with a thin layer of ice.

"What have you done to him?" I hiss at pitch,

"Does it matter? He's mine now, my lovely little winter sprite "Pitch says looking over to jack with eyes full of fake adoration before opening his arm and asking jack for a hug. Jack does as asked and cuddles into pitches arms without hesitation but a blank stare. His usual blue sweater and brown cloak replaced with an all black suit and the necklace I gave him for Christmas last year. It was a simple silver snowflake and a chain with the word frostbite inscribed in the front. The fact that he wears my necklace warms my heart, but once I look into those eyes again a shiver runs down my spine. My heart aches and my ears flatten, this is not my frostbite, and what did pitch do to him to make him act this way.

"Now, you can leave peacefully, or be killed by your friend and I, I'll give you from the count of five."

We all look at each other, and silently agreed to save this fight for another time and we got into the sleigh as pitch watched us . He smirks and yells "5!" before telling jack to attack

I catch jack in my arms before throwing him off of me. He kicks North in the gut before flying over us and launching himself at tooth. He pulls at her feathers and pushes her at sandy before jumping on North once more and freezing his feet to the ground. He hesitates slightly after that as if he's almost afraid to hurt us anymore. For a second I catch a glimpse of his old beautiful eyes, before they turn back to the pail white color and he freezes me, tooth and sandy to the ground.

"Sweetheart, put them in the sleigh please, since its impossible to kill them, we'll just send them home with their tails between they're legs" Pitch says smiling

"Of, course dear" Jack say, the response like an automatic, and robotic reaction

He breaks the ice at our feet and has the wind blow us into the sleigh, we all just stood there frozen through this because we can't bring ourselves to fight against him.

**So here is chapter one! Review if u want me to continue ! peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry, really short chapter, but the next one will be really long, it will be all of jacks memories! **

**so Enjoy!**

Chapter two

(Bunny P.O.V.)

Jack sent us flying through the portal, to be met with Phil, hot cocoa and Manny.

After we are thawed out, Manny came to help us. Hopefully, he can help us fix jack, or at least tell us what's happened to him. We all gathered around in North's globe room and the first shadow to appear is of a tooth box in jack's hands.

"His memories, he gave them back to me a while back, Babytooh, please go get jack's memories from the tooth palace."

The next image is of a book, it has rose on the front, and a picture of the memory box once again, and once north saw it he jumped up and ran to the bookshelf in the corner of the room, he came back with a book called dark magic; I look at him with a raised eyebrow, asking a silent question. He shrugged and said that he has any book of magic, dark or otherwise.

Once we came back, one last image appears, this one more detailed. It was jack being held by me, I was sprinkling dream sand over his head and my mouth was moving.

"Manny says it must be done by you bunny"

With that Manny left, a few minutes later baby tooth came back holding the tooth box, with some help of another fairy. Everyone sat down at a table and North started to flip through the book, looking for anything that could be it. Suddenly North made a sound of victory and showed us a page called memory possession, the page had a picture of a tooth box.

"It says dat to use this method you must find one of the most vulnerable memories and play it back to victim with your voice before sprinkling nightmare dust over victim. This causes memory to be turned dark and become a prison for victim inside their own mind; your victim then becomes your slave, doing anything asked of it. This will become permanent at sunset, exactly six months after this spell is used." North says "In order to break this spell, you must used the same memory and once again play it back with your voice and using dream dust you will be able to reverse affects of spell and relinquish victim from prison. But in order for this process to work, it must be done by the person who the victim cares for the most at the current time."

Everyone turned to look at me. Then tooth says, "Bunny, Manny gave us the answer to this question already, you must be the one to do this, but that also means you must watch his memories, but I must warn you once you start you cannot leave until every memory has been played." She says

I nod, this is for my frostbite, I will do anything to save him. "Okay, but it said six months after the spell is used, that only gives us a week" I say nervously

Everyone else agrees and tooth says that means we must do it now then. She sits me in the chair and presses on the center of the tooth box, after that everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(this is like bunny P.O.V. but only him seeing the memories)

_I'm find myself out by the lake where we defeated pitch._

_"Jack? Jack, sweetheart where are you?" I hear a woman asking, I turn and see a beautiful woman with long brown hair, hazel eyes, high cheek bones and an hourglass figure. Her skin is very pale and she is about five' five. She smiles as she sees something across the pond. I turn to look at what she sees and see an adorable little boy. He has light brown hair and hazel eyes as well; his cheeks are tinted pink from the cold. He isn't very tall yet, only about as tall as the woman's waist. He giggles as he plays in the snow, trying to hind from the woman._

_"Jackson! Come here little one, your father will be home soon" She says smiling once more_

_The little boy squeals and jumps up, running across the ice landing in a heap next to his mother. His mother shakes her head chuckling._

_"Oh, jack what am I going to do with you?" she says smiling and picking up the shivering toddler _

_ He snuggles closer to his mother warmth giggling as she begins to tickle him. She smiles wider and kisses jack on the cheek," I love you jack"_

_"I love you too mama" he says giggling _

_"Come on, let's get you inside and warmed up before you catch a cold" she says_

_Suddenly the scenery changes and I'm in a small cottage. On the couch is Tiny little jack, only about three inches taller than he was the last time I saw him, But this time he was crying into his mother's arms._

_"Mama, why won't papa be back? He promised he would teach me to fish, so why isn't he coming back?!" Jack cried harder into his mother's shoulder. His mother's stomach seems to be slightly larger.(1)_

_"Shh, shh, jack, it's okay, papa was needed in heaven, that's all sweetheart, we'll all see him again someday. Until then, you'll be the man in the house, my big boy, " she says holding back her own tears_

_"Yeah, I can do it, I'm eight years old, and I'm almost a man." Jack says sniffing in his mother's shoulder_

_His mother smiles and then says" do you want me to sing to you?" _

_Jack sniffs again before nodding._

_His mother holds him in her arms tightly and starts to rock him back and forth_

_"Dancing bears_

_ Painted wing_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings _

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm _

_Horses prance though a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully _

_Across my memory_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away_

_Long ago_

_Glowing as dim as an ember_

_Thing my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December "_

_The scenery changes again and now I'm in the woods, I turn at the sound of rustling and see a very tall Jack hanging from a tree upside down._

_"Jack! Jack! Get down from there!" says a little girl running toward him. She looks a lot like him, she has long brown hair and hazel eyes, she is slightly pale and has freckles. She smiles and continues to yell at jack._

_"Sorry little sister, but I won't come down until you admit that the Easter bunny is better than father Christmas" He says, twinkle in his eye_

_"No! Father Christmas is better! He brings us gifts and love and winter days and all the Easter bunny does is give us colored eggs" she says crossing her arms_

_Hey! I give you more than that shila!_

_"Wrong! He gives us hope, he gives us beautiful eggs to show the coming of spring , the coming of new life and a fresh start!" Jack says sticking out his tongue_

_"okay, okay fine The Easter Bunny is better than Father Christmas"_

_"Thank You" Jack says jumping down and picking her up before throwing her up in the air and hugging her_

_"I love you Jack"_

_"I love you too Emily"_

_My surroundings change again, this time I'm in the cottage again and there are four other people here besides me, Tow blond children, jack and Emily. _

_"Jack! You're so silly!" Jack little sister says_

_"Well you said you were bored so I'll entrain you" he says spreading his leg and putting deer antlers on his head. He walks around neighing and tickling the children any chance he gets._

_The children giggle and jump around laughing. They all play for hours and when its time to sleep jack sings them to sleep. _

_"Dancing bears_

_ Painted wing_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings _

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm _

_Horses prance though a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully _

_Across my memory_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away_

_Long ago_

_Glowing as dim as an ember_

_Thing my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December "_

_The scene in front of me changes._

_"Be careful" jack's mother says _

_Emily pulls on jack's arm and he chuckles, "we will" he says_

_With a flash I'm at the lake and what I see makes me want to scream._

_Emily is on skates on the lake, the ice must not have been as thick as they thought, because its cracking underneath both of them. Jack is trying to keep her calm._

_"its okay, its okay, don't look down, just look at me" he says_

_"Emily is shaking with fear"jack, I'm scared"_

_"I know, I know, but your gonna be all right, you're not gonna fall in, uh, we're gonna have a little fun instead "he says_

_"No! We're not!"_

_"Would I trick you?"_

_"Yes, You always play tricks"_

_"well, alright but not this time, I promise, I promise, you're gonna be alright, your gonna be fine, but you have to believe in me"_

_An Emily breathes out and nods slightly. _

_"You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hop scotch, like we play every day, its as easy as," jack takes a step forward and the ice cracks "one" he says and then he makes a funny stance to make he laugh and not worry "two, three" he says and he jumps over to his staff_

_"Alright, now it's your turn," he says picking up his staff_

_She nods and starts toward him, the ice cracking beneath her "one, two" once she gets to two he reaches out and pulls her toward him switching they're places, "three!"_

_ They both look at each other smiling but then the ice cracks and jack falls in emily screaming his name along with me. Though she can't hear me._

I wake up screaming jacks name in north's workshop.

**1) So if you didn't get it her stomach was bigger because she was pregnant. She was 10 when jack died putting him at 18.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

(bunny P.O.V.)

"Bunny! Bunny! What is wrong?!" north asks

I take a deep breath and calm my breath, he died before becoming a guardian, he saved his sister. Jack is more of a guardian than I am. My frostbite died.

"J-jack, died, before he became a bloody guardian," I get out

Tooth, Sandy and North all have a look of shock on their faces. Tooth pales and both sandy and north have the most worried look on their faces.

"Died? How? Why? What happened?"

"Jack and his sister went ice skating but the lake wasn't frozen enough, he got his sister to calm down and even laugh, before saving her, He made her believe that she was safe and that they were only going to play a game." I say my eyes downcast "Then he used his staff and switched their places and he fell in. He didn't care what happened to himself as long as she was safe, and he died for her, he is more of a guardian then I will ever be."

I look up to see North smiling fondly," that sounds like our jack, No?" Everyone nods in agreement, including me.

"so, bunny did you figure out what memory it was?" tooth asks

I nod, I have, it has to be that song his mother used to sing to him.

"It was a song his mother used to sing to him. " I say

"Good, now dat we know, we must come up with plan to save jack, no?"

We all nod and start to think, as we brainstorm sandy comes toward me and hands me a locket. I raise a questioning eyebrow and he hold out a handful of dream sand and then points to the book on the table. Oh, this must be for jack. I smile and nod, "thanks sandy"

"Oh! Idea! We distract pitch and get him away from jack long enough for you to undo vat has been done" North says

We all nod and agree. They will make a large array of joy and wonder while I get jack from behind and fix him.

"perfect"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

(jack P.O.V.)

Darkness, and pain, and cruel truths are all I hear, all I feel and all I can hold on to. I wake up and feel as though I'm falling. The farther I fall the more paralyzed with pain I become, as I fall I can hear their voices, telling me the painful truths that I tried to convince myself weren't real.

"Love you? Ha, as if that would ever happen, Mate." Aster says

"Sister? Your sister? How could you ever think I would want be family with such an annoying brat?" tooth says

"I am no father to you, and you are no son to me, you are more of a nuisance then anything else."North says

"You're too stupid"-aster

"Annoying"-north

"Ugly"-tooth

"Selfish" –aster

"Ignorant"-north

"Egotistical"-tooth

"Fat" -aster

"And inconsiderate "-north

"To be loved"-tooth, north and aster.

Tears come to my eyes and fall into the nothingness below me.

With every insult, another cut is added to my skin as my heart.

There is a bright flash suddenly and I find myself surrounded by my friends, all looking worse for where and my eyes meet aster's.

But as quick as it happened it ended and I was suddenly back in the dark place in more pain then ever. I cried out for my bunny and only got insults and laughing.

**Yello peeps! So yeah sorry, no computer access so sorry, yo sorry so short. Updating soon promise, don't shoot! **


	6. Chapter 6

**so, sorry, I know I have taken to long, sorry, writer's block.**

**so I'll shut up and back to the story.**

_(bunny P.O.V)_

the others went to africa and lured pitch to the area, if the plan worked correctly jack would be safe at home by morning and then I would tell him. I have decided to tell him, this experience has made it come to close to loosing him for my comfort so I'm getting him back and telling him I love him.

baby tooth comes flying through the window and starts chirping in my ears which is my cue to head to death valley for jack. we found that pitch only takes jack out if it is necessary, this is because the spell has its limits. if the victim has a very strong will and fights against the curse despite the pain, it is possible for the victim to break free of the spell for a short amount of time.

i tap my foot on the ground and jump down my tunnels, a few minutes later i appear at the black ice castle(no pun intended). i walk (hop) to the door and try to break it down. it takes a few tries but after a very forceful kick, it came down with a crash. i step into a empty room, and shiver at the feel of it. as i walk(hop) into the castle i find a hall that has about 20 rooms in it. i turn and walk down the hall and hear soft music coming from the end . it sounds like soft jazz music and i come to the end of the hall and find a room with a black snow flake inscribed in the door.

i open the door and find a figure sitting in a chair in the cover of the room. the figure wears a black silk floor length dress with a frost blue fur coat. the figure looks up at me, i can't see who it is , a shadow covers his/her face.

"jack?" i call and the figure gets up from the chair

"yes?" his voice strained and high pitch. i look at him and see he has white hair extensions .

his eyes are still a pale white but have started to turn black around the edges.

"why are you here? where is pitch? what do you want?" jack says his pupils dilating

"jack, i have come to take to fix what pitch has broken, do remember who i am?"

"no, you should not be here, pitch will be unhappy with this, please leave, i do not wish to hurt anyone if not ordered to but i will if i must" jack says stepping closer to me

its then that i notice the knife in his hand, the closer he steps toward me the more covered in frost it becomes.

"please jack, listen to me" i say raising my hands up in defense

and that's when he lunged at me.

**cliff hanger, no shoot, this will motivate me to update sooner. **


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

And thats when he lunged at me.

we both fell to the floor, jack pinning me to the ground. he raises the knife above his head and tries to stab me in the chest but i flip us over before he can. i knock the dagger from his hands and pin them above his head. i look down at jack and see purple frost covering his cheeks. i turn my gaze to his eyes and see the breathtaking blue is back.

"bunny, please it hurts. save me and if you can't stop me. it hurts so much. just make i-it st-op" jack whimpers before his eyes turn back to a white and black color.

jack glares at me and growls before throwing me across the room and against the wall. a sharp pain shoots up my spine causing me to hiss in pain. i quickly get back on my feet and tackle jack to the ground once again. he struggles and hisses at me and flips us over him straddling my hips. i look at him as he lifts his hand , a black snowball appears in jack's hand and black like veins seem to make themselves known as he creates the coal like ball.

"why? why did you come here, why did you stay after i warned you?" he hissed, even more of his eyes becoming black

my heart started to beat faster, and regret took ahold of my body, was this how i was going to confess to him? just before he killed me?

"b-because, " i start but my emotions take over my actions and i reach up and grab the nape of his neck before pulling him down and crushing his lips to mine.

jack freezes and a gasp escapes his lips, he tries to pull away at frist but then starts to melt into the kiss and throws his arms around my neck.

i pull away and look at jack and see tears in his blue eyes, "bunny, please. hurry i can only fight it for so long." he whimpers and i nod.

i sprinkle the dream sand from the locket sandy gave me over jack's head, causing his body to go slack. i then begin to sing.

"dancing bears

painted wing

things i almost remember

and a song someone sings

once upon a december

someone holds me safe and warm

horses prance through a silver storm

figures dancing gracefully

across my memory

someone holds me safe and warm

horses prance through a silver storm

figures dancing gracefully

across my memory

far away

long ago

glowing dim as an ember

things my heart used to know

things it yearns to remember

and a song someone sings

once upon a december"

jack's body shudders and his eyes close as the black veins retreat and disappear and black sand begins to pour from his' finger tip. after the sand stops jack's body stops convulsing and his eyes snap open. i look into his eyes and slowly the white and black turn back into his beautiful ice blue.

"bunny? is it over ?" jack ask curling into my arms

"yes jack its over"

**one more chapter to go! and maybe an epilogue **


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8 whoo! I'm a horrible person, i need to make this a lot longer. ugh here goes!**

**chapter 8**

(jack P.O.V)

as i feel myself regain my body i snap my eyes open. i look up at bunny as he holds me.

"bunny? is it over?" i ask

"yes its over" he says

i look down at myself and blush, i'm in a dress and suddenly i feel hair down my back. what. the. hell?!. i'm dressed like a girl!

i stand and turn away from bunny and start looking for some pants, there has to be some god damn pants in here. once i'm dressed i'm gonna kick pitch's ass! i mean, i can't remember almost anything other then that dark place in my mind for the past who knows how long. how do i know if he did anything to me?! ugh?! i just want to vomit at the very thought, gross! i start to panic as i don't find anything but more dresses and skirts, not cool. where the hell are my clothes?!

i turn to the closet and open it and smile, in the bottom of the closet are my clothes and my staff, the manny i found them. i turn to bunny, the frost on my cheeks becoming thicker.

"um.. can you like turn around, i need to change" i say staring at the ground. he sputters but nods and turns toward the door. i quickly change and the tear the dress to pieces . the next thing i fix is my hair, i run my fingers under my hair and unclip the extensions . the extensions fall to the ground and i turn to bunny who's back was still to me. i walk over to him and tap his shoulder, his head turn toward me and he smiles.

"lets go, " he says grabbing me by the waist and tapping the ground,

With that we fall through a hole in the ground. I look around and find myself at the pole within seconds.

"where are the others?" I ask, just as I ask baby tooth flys over to me and lands on my shoulder hugging my cheek. "hey there baby tooth. Where is tooth?" I ask turning toward bunny who hasn't looked my in the eye since I woke up.

"th-they'll be here soon." he says his ears flat against his head

"bunny? Are you okay?" I ask walking closer, I touched his cheek and suddenly got a flash

~this is a line~

_i looked up and melted into the kiss as bunny wound his arms around me. I through my arms around his neck, but felt a stabbing feeling run through me. I broke the kiss and looked up at bunny refusing to cry, bunny must be here to break whatever curse was on me._

_"hurry bunny, I can't fight it much longer" I gasp and bunny nods before sprinkling dream over my head and then everything goes black_

_~this is a line~_

I gasp and feel frost cover my cheeks. I look up at my bunny and smile, but quickly frown when I notice that he's still looking at the ground. I lift his chin up with my finger and look at him. He frown and I smile and lean forward crushing my lips to his, causing him to freeze on the spot. I start to pull away but he stops me and pulls me closer.

We break for air and he smiles. " I love you" we say at the same time. frost covered my cheeks and i looked up at him, i suddenly feel like a girl ugh!, and then buried my face into his chest.

"do you mean it?" I ask, he smiles and nods Before pulling me into a hug.

We returned to the waren once we made sure that everyone was safe, and tomorrow pitch is going down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~except my line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to a incredibly loud yell coming from the center of the waren, I got out of the nest and turned to bunny who just nodded and grabbed his boomarges . I grabbed my staff and flew to the source of the sound and as expected pitch was standing there practically steaming with fury. I spun around and hit him with a blast from my staff. He tried to block it with his hand, but without his nightmare, it froze his hand. He screamed and turned to me.

"jack, why would you do what. We were meant to be together, I mean what can go together better than cold and dark? So why would you hurt me, after all that time we spent together in our castle. Why?" he says

A shiver goes down my spine, something about how he says it let's me know that he's lying. But there is a hint of hope in his voice, as if he were wishing everything he was saying were true. I tackle him to the ground and try to kick him across the room but once I'm within thirty feet of him a shadow covers us and when I Open my eyes I find myself back in antarica , where he first proposed that we join forces. I turn and relies that pitch had only been distracting me to get to bunny. Bunny was a couple of yards behind me, and pitch had the only nightmare he had left in front of bunny. Bunny would kill it if it weren't for the noose of nightmare dust around his neck, one sudden move and he would die. I turned back to pitch my heart breaking at the thought of loosing bunny.

Pitch smirked and slowly walked toward me " now jack, we can't have bunny interfering now can we? " he asks touching a lock of my hair as he passes

I turn away from him and glare," pitch don't you dare hurt him, if he he is hurt in any way I will make sure that you will wish you were never brought into exsistes " I hiss my glare becoming more intense.

Pitch chuckle and flick his gaze toward bunny before turning back to me. "heh, how do you even know if he really loves you? Hmmm? He could just beliving to you." he says

My heart throbs at the very thought of it and I turn to bunny and look into his spring green eyes. He smiles at me and I smile back, I turn back to pitch and he attacks me. He tackles me to the ground and wraps his thin hands around my neck and holds me down while squeezing. I kick up and send him flying before turn around and grabbing my staff and freezing him to a glacier .

He squirms , well as much as you can squirm frozen to an ice berge , and hisses at me like a snake.

"I'm sorry pitch, but I must do this so you can never hurt anyone again" I say and then I encase him in the ice berg before breaking it off into the ocean and letting it sink deep into the ocean.

I turn to bunny and see him just getting free of the nightmare. Once free of it he runs(hops) over to me and tackles me in a hug.

" I love you" bunny says

" love you too" I say

~ fin~

**Should I make an Epolige?**


End file.
